25
by VLRWriter
Summary: A series of Olitz one-shots, sometimes connected, all inspired by songs from Adele's latest album, 25.
1. Hello

Friends, we all were left reeling from the mid-season finale of Scandal and it just so happened to coincide with the release of Adele's new album, 25. I got the deluxe version because of course I did. While listening to it over the weekend and contemplating Olivia and Fitz, I got so many ideas for fanfics that were just really great scenes in my mind, rather than several long stories. So these next 12 stories are a series of one-shots that may or may not have a through-line. Depends on the reader, I guess. Some will be canon OLITZ, others will be AU. For fun, you can listen to the album while you read—the chapter titles correspond with the songs that inspired them. Hope you feel something.

I have no words for the mid-season finale except, "Could have been done so much better."

 **Chapter 1 "Hello"**

 _Hello, it's me_  
 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _To go over everything_

The phone ringing at this time of night was a surprise to him. No one knew he was out here except his daughter and Cyrus. Fitz put down his glass of scotch and peered at the phone through his reading glasses. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to midnight. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Fitz? Hi." The voice sounded relieved.

He tensed, however, his whole body becoming rigid, even as he remained horizontal on the couch, his feet propped on the leather ottoman.

Fitz cleared his throat and tried to say something, but no words came.

"It's me, Olivia."

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
 _But I ain't done much healing_

"I, uh—what do you want?"

"I'm downstairs, can you let me in?"

He sat up quickly and looked around the room for his shoes. "What?!"

"It's cold, hurry up, Fitz."

As he moved quickly down the stairs, Fitz kept the phone to his ear listening to her breathe. He could hear the wind blow and wondered how she'd made it all the way up to the front door without his knowing about it. From the corner of his eye, he saw an agent stepping back into the shadows on the main floor. He recognized the man as a favorite of Olivia's. He made a mental note to talk to him later about doing favors for her—especially now.

When he finally reached the door and opened it, Olivia whirled around still cradling the phone to her ear. "Hi," she said again.

"Hi."

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I'd forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked even as she walked past him.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? It's late—I, uh—it's been years."

"Just shy of 2, Fitz, I mean—I thought you would call before now." She walked around the house, inspecting it, her chin held high. He could see the wheels turning in her mind as she appraised the room. She reached out and touched things here and there, picked up a picture frame that held a snapshot of Teddy. Across the room there was another one of Karen and Fitz when she was a baby.

"Olivia, why are you here?"

"I came to say congratulations. You've set a date." Her confident demeanor was now gone, her expression that of hurt.

Fitz softened then, and sighed. "You heard."

"The world heard! Less than a year out of office and the President plans to marry his new girlfriend."

"Olivia, I've known Leslie since high school. We dated then. This is not a new relationship, and I cannot believe you're even standing here questioning me about it."

 _Hello from other side_  
 _I must have called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Olivia stood silently watching him, her chin quivering slightly.

"Are you going to live here? With her?"

Fitz opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. Olivia gasped and turned her back on him.

"We're considering it."

"Why would you do something like that?"

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

"Are you even trying to suggest that you care where I live or who I live with?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked at him as though he had two heads. "Of course I care. This was supposed to be our house—this was supposed to be us! Our life, our chil-" she stopped herself and tried to gather her composure.

"Were you going to say 'children'?" Fitz asked. "Well that's never going to happen, you've seen to that."

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time_

She stared at him for a few minutes trying to read his face. As the realization hit her that he absolutely knew what she'd done that day, she turned her back to him. She closed her eyes and then her mouth formed a tight line.

"I had every right."

"Yes you did."

"It was my private business."

"Yes."

"I didn't have to tell anyone."

"No, you didn't. I still like to think that you knew me better than that. I could have handled knowing. I would have supported your decision."

Olivia's bravado broke quickly as anguish marked her features. "It was the right thing to do. We weren't ready. I wasn't ready."

"You know, I'm not as blind as you would believe," Fitz began. "That was an absolutely insane time. A child born into that—to two people who weren't ready to face those consequences—it would have been hard. It would have permanently changed our lives." Fitz folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Olivia, I would have supported you. I would have wanted our child if you'd told me about that pregnancy, but I'm not some Neanderthal that thinks I have the right to force you to do anything at all—especially become a parent before you're absolutely ready. I just wish—I wish you could have told me about it. Even after, you know? It didn't have to change anything. But what you couldn't say then and can't say now is that you don't want children, and you were too scared to tell me that."

"How did you know about that day?" she asked. "I dropped my security detail, I—you acted like you didn't know."

"I didn't know at first, but then the report came back to me. We'd already had that terrible fight. It was already over. There just didn't seem to be anything left to say. And you certainly didn't want anything to do with me."

The breath rushed out of Olivia's lungs as she reached out to brace herself against the fireplace mantel. "I don't know if I want children, Fitz. I mean, it's never really been a possibility for us and there's never been anyone I would have wanted to have a family with other than you. I just—I don't know if I ever could have said that to you."

If he felt anything for her now it was benevolence. What she and others viewed as weakness in him, Fitz understood for himself was a great capacity to love. To love others more than he loved power was what his father criticized him for, and possibly the only thing about him that he believed Olivia disrespected. He had a healthy appreciation for the power of the presidency, but nothing had ever been more important to Fitz than the love he felt for his children, and for Olivia. He wished she could understand it—wished she could value it. But being raised the way she had been, how could she?

"For the record, I'll always wish this was us," Fitz said. "And I don't think I could ever live here with anybody but you. So I'll probably sell the place."

As the weight of his words hit her Olivia walked over to him and put herself in his arms without asking if he minded. Fitz accepted her into his embrace and kissed the top of her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It feels like I'm too late," she sighed. "Please tell me I'm not."

When he didn't answer, Olivia looked up into his eyes as tears spilled out of her own. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you when we were last year together?" she asked.

"You said, 'Don't sell the house'," Fitz replied.

Olivia nodded and stepped back from him. "Please, Fitz. Don't sell the house."


	2. Send My Love to Your New Lover

A/N: Remember, these are all one-shots, some of which may or may not have a through-line, simply inspired by the music. Some canon, some not. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 "Send My Love to Your New Lover"

 _"Lovers of Liberty! Thank you for joining me tonight. The scandal continues as the President and Almost-First-Lady Olivia Pope will be seen together in public for the first time since the end of their highly publicized although short-lived romance. The two will both be speaking at the new installation at the Smithsonian. Ms. Pope will be representing, and is allegedly dating, the artist and honoree, Anthony Ramirez, and in between canoodling with new girlfriend Melissa Livingston, the President will be giving the keynote address. Ms. Livingston apparently was the head chef of the Grant Household when he was Governor of the great state of California. I can assure you all, truth-seekers, that we will be ever-watchful for signs that these two are rekindling their much-talked about romance. Now that the President will soon be exiting the most powerful office in the land, the talk is that these two no longer need to hide their sordid relationship. Has it all been a front? White House insiders say that these two have never stopped their immoral dalliance at all, but rather employed Ramirez and Livingston as pawns in their game to throw us off their trail. Well believe me, lovers of liberty, I will not be thwarted. Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant, we are watching you!"_

Olivia shut off the television with a groan and a roll of her eyes. She looked up with a smile when Fitz came into the room. He was surprised to see her, as he tugged off his tie and shrugged out of his jacket.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, as much as I hate to give Sally and her watch dogs any ammunition, I wanted to be with you tonight," Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her skeptically. "Olivia, this was your idea, you're the one that said we should see other people. You've spent almost every night here."

 _This was all you ever need_  
 _You put your hands on my body_  
 _And told me you were ready for the big one_  
 _For the big jump_

"I didn't expect you to take me up on it so quickly," she said. "Do you like her?" She asked the question even as she helped him out of his shirt.

"Melissa's a great old friend," Fitz replied, purposefully cryptic.

"That isn't what I asked you," Olivia said as she turned around and showed him her zipper. He tugged it down, but then turned and walked into his closet. She opened her mouth a little in shock, and then followed him into the walk-in.

 _I'd be your last love, everlasting you and me_  
 _That's what you told me_

 _I'm giving you up; I've forgiven it all_  
 _You set me free_

"You can't have it both ways, Olivia," Fitz said as he tossed his shirt into the hamper and pulled on a NAVY t-shirt to sleep in. She pouted, as she had been planning to wear that. Seeing her expression, he rolled his eyes in turn, and pulled the shirt off, giving it to her. She smiled in satisfaction and gave him a show as she stepped out of the dress and into the shirt. She still wore heavy gold earrings and a bracelet jangled on her wrist. She bent down slowly and seductively, her back to him, to retrieve the dress and return it to a hanger in her closet, on the other side of the bedroom.

 _Send my love to your new lover_  
 _Treat her better_  
 _We've got to let go of all of our ghosts_  
 _We both know we ain't kids no more_

"I said we should date other people for show. I didn't say that we should go after people we've already been intimate with," she added the admonishment because he'd never told her about that particular dalliance from back before he began his presidential campaign. She'd had to rely on Quinn and Huck for that information.

"I had to find someone quickly and her company catered the event," Fitz said. "It was an easy call. And besides, it was only that one night."

 _I was too strong, you were trembling_  
 _You couldn't handle the hot heat rising_

"And what about Ramirez, hmm?" He asked as he joined her on her side after she gave no response. "Don't think I didn't notice how you only danced with him tonight. What happened to our obligatory dance we were supposed to give to show everyone we're still friends?"

"He's charming," Olivia shrugged. Her jaw dropped when she realized Fitz was standing in front of her in a towel.

 _I was running, you were walking_  
 _You couldn't keep up, you were falling down_  
 _There's only one way down_

"What are you doing?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said. "And then I'm going to take my shirt back."

 _I'm giving you up; I've forgiven it all_  
 _You set me free_  
 _If you're ready, I'm ready_


	3. I Miss You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews already and the PMs asking if I will finish my other stories. Absolutely. Blame Adele, cuz she just would NOT shut up! LOL.

Chapter 3 "I Miss You"

 _I want every single piece of you_  
 _I want your heaven and your oceans, too_  
 _Treat me soft, but touch me cruel_

It was dark and lonely in the hotel room. Freezing cold, she gasped when her back hit the door as it slammed shut. Barely a month since she'd left him and now here he was, between her thighs, making her scream.

They'd been out, seen each other unexpectedly, and like a million times before, here she was. Thank god she hadn't told anyone where she would be. She didn't want to think about who would find out, who would catch them, or who would say how stupid that it was she was here again. She just wanted him to take over her body the way only he could.

 _I wanna teach you things you never knew_  
 _Bring the floor up to my knees_  
 _Let me fall into your gravity_  
 _And kiss me back to life to see_  
 _Your body standing over me_

Her hands gripped his hair as he pulled her panties off and helped her out of her shoes. His tender kisses on her thighs made them tremble and she wasn't sure she could stand up for long.

"Fitz, I miss you," she said as he stood up, kissing her neck and holding her arms up over her head. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he leaned down and began to suck her right nipple through the thin fabric of her chemise. "Oh, god."

 _Baby don't the lights go down_  
 _I miss you when the lights go out_  
 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

He stepped back from Olivia and began to take off his clothes while she leaned against the door watching in anticipation. She clamped her thighs together, willing herself not to come. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something other than the fact that she absolutely could not wait to have him. She wouldn't even consider right now the part of her that knew this probably wasn't a great idea. In her mind, letting him touch her was never a bad thing.

Suddenly the room flooded with light. He was no longer in front of her, but instead across the room turning on a lamp.

"Open your eyes, Olivia."

She did as she was told and gasped when she saw he was already naked.

"I want to see you," he said. "I want to see when you come."

If he kept talking, she would come as soon as he touched her. He stalked back towards her and extended one finger to trail down the center of her chest to the underside of her breast. Her belly flinched at the light touch and she let out a rush of breath. "What do you want, Livvie?"

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_  
 _don't let go, baby give me life_  
 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _I love the way your body moves_  
 _towards me from across the room_  
 _brushing by my every groove_  
 _No one has me like you do_

"I want to touch you," she whispered, reaching for him. Fitz pulled away and then suddenly grabbed her wrists, tugging her towards him. He pulled her into a searing kiss and instantly she was on her back and he was inside her.

"Fuck, Livvie," he grunted as he struggled to slow her hips into a deep rhythm. The pleasure of his body over hers, the weight and familiarity pushed her arousal even higher. He reached between them to massage her clit and she cried out at the rush that washed over her body. Her body was on fire, his hands were everywhere, and she knew always, always she wanted him—this.

 _You bring your heart; I'll bring my soul_  
 _but be delicate with my ego_  
 _I want to step into your great unknown_  
 _with you and me setting the tone_

He slung her legs over his shoulders to penetrate her more deeply. One hand on her ass and another on her thigh guided their movements as Olivia clung to the sheets and called his name over and over again. The orgasm hit her without warning and he began to jerk sporadically as her walls clenched around him. But he wasn't finished with her yet.

 _We place all love into the dark_  
 _Cuz we are living worlds apart_  
 _It only makes it harder baby_

On her knees now, with Fitz behind her, Olivia backed herself up to him and rose up, her back against his chest. His hands found her breasts and tugged the nipples slightly, making her wince and groan at the same time. He teased her clit and plunged two fingers in, while her hands held onto his ass. He pushed her forward onto the bed and slipped back into her, their sweaty skin slapping against each other as the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

 _I miss you when the lights go out_  
 _It illuminates all of my doubts_  
 _Pull me in, hold me tight_  
 _don't let go, baby give me life_

"Please," Olivia called out as she stretched out on the bed and he changed their positions once again. Laying on her side, he drew her left leg up over his hip and was inside her once more. When she came this time, she just kept coming. He slapped her hand away when she started to touch herself. She smirked to herself, knowing he liked to be in control of every aspect of her pleasure. Even if it was only for one night, she was absolutely happy to surrender.


	4. When We Were Young

Chapter 4 "When We Were Young"

 _Everybody loves the things you do_  
 _From the way you talk to the way you move_  
 _Everybody here is watching you_  
 _Because you feel like home_  
 _You're like a dream come true_

"Olivia?"

She stopped short on the street, her arms full of Christmas packages, at the sound of her name. Peering over the top of a particularly giant red bow and re thinking these boots now that it had started to snow, Olivia searched the darkness for the sound of the very familiar voice.

Their eyes met and her arms went limp when he stepped into the light. She almost dropped what she'd been holding, but she couldn't disappoint her niece and nephew and so her wits came back to her and she held on tighter. Out of reflex, he stepped towards her to save the day in case she did indeed send her Christmas treasures tumbling into the fresh snow.

"Fitz? What are you doing here?"

They stood on the sidewalk of the ritzy Piedmont neighborhood in front of the huge brick mansion that belonged to her sister Melanie, her husband and children.

"I'm going to the party," he said. "I didn't know you would be here."

She raised her eyebrows. "My sister lives here."

He closed his eyes at having put his foot in his mouth. "I didn't mean that, I mean-I asked and they said you wouldn't be here. I wanted to see you."

 _But if by chance you're here alone_  
 _Can I have a moment before I go?_  
 _Because I've been by myself all night long_  
 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

"Oh, well, I mean I didn't exactly tell Mel I was coming—I thought I wasn't going to be able to, but I got the last flight out, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

He was smiling at her flashing those gleaming white teeth, and his bright blue eyes were even more intense under the soft warm glow of the street lamp. Snow fell softly around him, and Olivia felt her entire body heat up despite the cold.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he took some of the packages from her arms without waiting for her reply. He then offered her his arm and they were walking towards the house. The closer they got to the door, the more Olivia remembered that she probably should get the hell away from Fitzgerald Grant as soon as possible. He had broken her heart three years ago and she didn't think she could resist him even still. Gently, she removed her hand from the crook of his arm and tried to ignore his disappointment as she reached up and rang the doorbell.

 _You look like a movie, you sound like a song_  
 _My god, this reminds me of when we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were before we realized_  
 _We were scared of getting old, it made us restless_

When the doors opened and her sister and brother-in-law realized that Fitz and Olivia had found each other and that she had surprised them by flying in from D.C., the high pitched screams and hearty laughter started and didn't stop for the next three hours. They drank egg nog, opened presents, had a delicious Christmas dinner, and Olivia treated them to expensive wine—the only culinary talent she had. Fitz made hot buttered rum and sang a song or two and if Olivia hadn't been so pissed at him for being the playboy her sister had warned her about, she really thought she would have swooned when he sang "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire." In fact, his rendition would have been cheesy if he wasn't so damn handsome.

Clutching the mug of rum in her hands, Olivia watched him enchant the room and tried hard not to fall under his spell too. When he finished and everyone applauded, he took a deep bow and laughed his eyes a little glassy from the alcohol. She turned the mug up and finished its contents before discretely stepping out of the room.

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song_  
 _I was so scared to face my fears_  
 _Nobody told me that you'd be here_  
 _And I swear you moved overseas_  
 _That's what you said when you left me_

"Can I get you anything?" he asked when he found her hiding in the kitchen.

"You can stay the hell away from me," Olivia said, the alcohol loosening her lips. She grimaced at her own words and wanted to apologize, but didn't.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You just left," she said.

"I know."

"I waited."

"I know. I'm sorry, Olivia."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to answer and she put a hand up.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. We said we weren't exclusive; it was just fun, right? Nobody was going to fall in love."

"Olivia, it was a year of us trying not to fall in love."

She looked at him then and that was a big mistake. The sleeves of his black collared shirt were rolled up his arms and the dark jeans he wore fit snugly in the right places. He had no idea of the effect he had on her as he leaned against the island in the center of the room. She pushed against his chest because he was standing too close to her. Touching him was another big mistake.

 _You still look like a movie, you still sound like a song_  
 _My god, this reminds me of when we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were before we realized_  
 _We were scared of getting old, it made us restless_

"I got scared, it was too much too fast, and though you were telling me you didn't want to get married, everything about what you did told me that you were falling for me. And I knew I was falling for you. But we wanted different things. I want to run for office, you want a private life. Next year, my life is never going to be anonymous again."

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song_  
 _When we were young_

 _It's hard to admit that everything just takes me back to when you were here_  
 _And a part of me just keeps holding on just in case it hasn't gone_  
 _Because I still care_  
 _Do you still care?_

She looked down at her shoes and knew he was right. She didn't want to be the First Lady of California and that's exactly what she'd be if he was elected Governor someday. They were only 33 years old, but he was on the political fast track and in the next ten years he would indeed be elected to office and maybe go on to the Presidency. She wanted him to have what he wanted.

"I get why you left," Olivia said. "I was more disappointed than I cared to admit at the time, and Fitz, I just couldn't believe what I felt for you." God, someone stop her. The words were pouring out of her mouth and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

He was standing close to her again and Olivia was sober enough to feel the warmth of his body and the change in energy that never took too long to materialize between them.

 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song_  
 _My god this reminds me of when we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were before we realized_  
 _We were scared of getting old, it made us restless_  
 _Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old, it makes me reckless_  
 _It was just like a movie, it was just like a song_  
 _When we were young_

He used one finger to nudge her chin up so that she would look up at him. Her face was close to his, but she closed her eyes so that she wouldn't cry. He kissed her lips tenderly and she sighed into the feeling. God, she missed him.

A part of her smiled with satisfaction on the inside. She had known this would happen and secretly she was thrilled to spend the night with him, even if it meant heartache tomorrow.

"Livvie," he said against her lips.

She moaned a little bit and deepened the kiss again; curling her fingers through the belt loops in his jeans and pulling him flush against her.

"We're going to get caught," he chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Livvie, I'm so sorry I ran away."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to come back to my hotel room and serenade me with more cheesy Christmas songs."

He laughed out loud then, a raucous kind of laughter that neither one of them had heard in a long time. Her hands clamped down over his mouth as he moved her into the pantry and shut the door behind them.

"You aren't staying here?" he asked, his voice now deep and low. He kissed her cheek so she could answer, but she was too busy toying with the front of his jeans.

"Are you crazy? I can only put up with my sister for five or six consecutive hours." They both laughed and his forehead fell gently against hers.

"Okay," he relented, taking her hands in both of his to stop them roaming. "Who's going to leave first?"


End file.
